Altantis
by Lizzy-B
Summary: It took me way to long to update any of my stories I appologize sincerely. This story is dedicated to Manda-chan one of my best friends.
1. Chapter 1

F001 June 4th 2001 - Who it's been awhile, I just finally got over my writes block and decided to revise my story so it had what's the word.. more plot. You will eventually find the things that I once had but until that time please R&R

This entire story is deicated to ~*~Manda-chan~*~ one of my best friends, I told her I'd write her a story around October but I didn't know enouph about CCS to pull it off. Now that I do, I've completed Chapter One which I might or might not ever revise again. Please R&R   


  


**Card Captor Sakura**   
**Altantis**   
** (Al-tan-tiss)**

"Ok, we have butter, cream cheese, bagels, and rice," Sakura checked off her list, folding it carefully she put it in her coat pocket and began skating down the street. A baseball cap pushed her pigtails against her head, the bumble beads were rather uncomfortable but she'd grown to ignore their irritating pressure. It was a miraculous   
day, Sunday afternoon, shopping for her father who would be home that evening, roller blades, green tank top and jean shorts, Sakura glided down the street. The people on the sidewalk were getting thicker, it was hard to move quickly as she dodged baby carriages and punked out men in black leather.

Once getting out of downtown she was all alone again with her thoughts, just staring at the gray covered sidewalk with several sighs escaping her lips, "I wonder what Syaoran's doing right now?" she suddenly asked herself out loud. Flushing immediately she stopped next to a cherry tree and had another happy moment, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom hiding the sidewalks with a light pink blanket.

Clutching the plastic bag tightly in her hand Sakura looked up into the tree branches, as her eyes refocused from her clouded thoughts, a pair of dark sapphire eyes looked into her own and grinned.

A rather loud HOE!! escaped from Sakura's lips as Eriol Hiiragizawa jumped down from the tree and greeted the Mistress of Cards politely, "Good afternoon Sakura-san," he said rising from his bow, "What brings you outside on this fair afternoon?"

Sakura was flustered, Eriol always was so kind to her, "I-I had to go grocery shopping, for my dad." She muttered looking down at the pavement trying not to look up at his gentle midnight gaze. Eriol stepped closer and reached out his hand.

"Take my hand I want to try something," he said with a small snicker, Sakura lowered her grocery bag to the sidewalk and lifted her hand shaky, before it was even above her waist, Eriol took it and quickly, clutching it softly, then asked quietly, "Are you a dumb blonde or a smart brunette?"

Sakura immediately took that statement for an insult and was going to pull away, when his laughing navy eyes calmed her, "A smart brunette." Sakura stated somewhat sharply, she tried to keep herself focused on him. His eyes lit up weakly, then he lifted his other hand and pointed directly between Sakura's eyes, inches from her skin.

She flinched expecting pain, when Eriol asked clearly, "Am I touching you?" Moving his index finger slowly around the crest of the Card Captors nose she watched it slowly like it would strike without warning.

"No..." she answered slowly still glaring at the slow movement, Eriol chuckled again lifting his other hand, which showed that she was still holding his hand, Sakura looked at their hands and flushed weakly with anger, "That was mean!!" Sakura bladed forward and weakly punched the raven haired boy weakly. He let her hit him in a shoulder and laughed at her feeble attempts to get him back.

"Someone is a dumb blonde," he whispered walking around her, being on her roller blades she couldn't spin around as fast as she liked.

"I am not!" Sakura insisted turning around to see him mocking her.

Eriol pulled out one of Sakura's honey brown hairs, "Look it's the colour of a cornfield." he lied dangling it in front of her eyes. Sakura trying to turn far to quickly, lost her balance. And despite his normal joking attitude Eriol caught her and helped her back to her feet.

"You ok?" he still holding her limply.

"H-Hai," she nodded, flushing weakly. Sakura tried to get up to her feet, with her wheels she slipped once again and toppled back down onto the British boy's chest. He smiled down at her with gentle eyes. Sakura flushed but was to embarrassed to move. Something tingled in the back of her mind, it was close by and felt angry. Eriol helped her to her feet, when a green glow was waving through the leaves of a nearby shrub caught her eyes. Sakura curious glided over and peered down through the foliage.

"You see something?" Eriol asked walking up behind her. Sakura turned to him but still tried to keep her attention of the glowing shrub.

"I feel something..." she said quietly pushing aside several branches, her mind told her immediately what it was. The familiar aura she treasured as much as her own, her beloved Syaoran. Within an instant the green glowing disappeared, Sakura uncovered the ground she was surprised to find a small black pendant lying on the ground.

"He was going to draw his sword." Sakura realized lifting the small object, the miniature version of Syaoran's sword dangled from gold chain, "When did he get this?" Sakura thought fingering the chain with a gentle grasp.

"What is it?" Eriol asked pushing in through the short branches. Sakura hide the pendant in her pocket and stood up abruptly.

"I didn't find anything," she said gliding over to her grocery bag. Eriol lifted one of his eyebrows at her and trotted forward.

"Then what are you hiding?" he asked tapping her hip where the pendant was being kept. Sakura flushed and started to skate away.

"It's just my compact." Sakura lied picking up her pace. She didn't know how Eriol had gotten in front of her but after she looked back to find him Eriol was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"I'm not falling for that," he said sharply, "A beautiful cherry blossom such as yourself has no use for makeup." Sakura flushed and tried to skate around him.

"So maybe I bought it for the mirror." Sakura lied again trying to get past him.

"Whatever you say, Sakura-san," Eriol said taking her hand, she turned around to see him kiss it lightly. Flushing more dramatically Sakura waited until he released it before trying to go forward, "Be careful Sakura-san it looks like rain." Eriol shouted as she began skating forward.

The Card Mistress paused and looked up at the sky, it remained a shimmery baby blue without any hint of changing, "There isn't even-" she began turning back to protest to the raven haired boy, but she could only discover that he was no longer in his footprints.

"Eriol-kun..." she whispered looking clutching her hand to her chest.

:@: - - - - - :@:

The Guardian Beast of the Seal let out a sigh, "It's been far to quiet lately." he muttered floating the Clow Cards around his head. Each card remained silent, twirling and dancing around him as a light yellow aura illuminated his eyes.

"Cards made by Clow, answer my question, what is the future going to unfold, for the Card Captor Sakura and her rival gaki?" The golden eyed guardian asked. As if the Clow Cards nodded with response, they shuffled in the air and lay themselves out in a diamond divination.

Kero-chan flapped over to the top card and turned it over lightly, "Return," he paused thinking quickly over the meaning, "Something known yet unknown, coming from the past to the present." Kero swooped down to the bottle card, "Bubble..." Another moment of silence, "Well it's good for cleaning... but this bubble indicates protection and shielding." Rather confused the golden eyed plush toy landed on Sakura's desk and turned over the three middle cards, "Freeze, Song, Mist." Thinking quickly he couldn't picture what the cards we're telling him. They were all different in their own ways, but they had to mean something or they wouldn't have appeared. The cards remained silent, they couldn't speak when sealed in their card form. Sakura was out grocery shopping, she wouldn't be home for awhile soon. The Clow Cards were pushed out of Kero's mind when a large picture of a bowl of pudding tickled his senses. A bit of unsightly drool trailed down his face, the Clow Cards chuckled at his appearance and whispered to the others who couldn't see.

Erasing the beautiful sugary confection from his mind, he focused on the three middle cards, "Freeze, Song, Mist..." still drawing a blank Kero sat down and concentrated slowly on these three cards, "Freeze, to keep one away from something, elegant, yes, but deadly, Song a beautiful tone a harmony a peace, Mist a destroyer...." The Guardian Beast was more confused then before he'd asked the Cards for help. Sighing he floated into his desk drawer and took a nap.

:@: - - - - - :@:

The sun was shining brightly through Tomoyo's bedroom windows, the air remained crisp and clear, while little birds chirped in the trees and sang sweetly to anything that passed underneath them. Tomoyo was pacing back and forth concentrating extremely tensely on something. Occasionally tossing a long strand of hair over her shoulder, she had a pencil behind her ear and a stern looking expression pained her face. There was an open note book on her bed which contained a drawing that had a lot of detail put into it, a sun dress, possibly for Sakura to wear, or maybe for herself. Even though it was black and white it appeared to be very well thought out and precise. Almost like it was trying it's hardest to look cheerful.

"Hmm a yellow ribbon, right here!" Tomoyo said grabbing her pencil from behind her ear and sketching the ribbon in. Sticking the pencil back in her mouth she smiled contently. The ribbon dangled weakly about the neck of the dress, which could only be assumed would be used for a hair ribbon or something of the sort.

"Perfect! Sakura will look so kawaii in this," she said flopping down onto her bed next to her sketch pad. She tore off the paper and put in a pile along with many more drawings. Most of them turned out to be dresses or costume for Sakura to wear in Tomoyo's videos but the occasional bird or flower snuck it's way in.

It had been awhile since Sakura Kinomoto the newest Mistress of the Clow Cards had gone on any card captures, but Tomoyo still felt the desire to record Sakura ever chance she found possible. Today she'd finished nearly twenty dresses for Sakura to wear that summer, one for everyday they went to the beach. And if a Clow Card were to show up then she'd have a costume ready to go. If the mood struck her she'd even make little matching collars for Kero-chan, Sakura's Guardian Beast of the Clow Cards.

"Mother always says that a picture makes memories more permanent," Tomoyo said to herself, she lifted her pad and put it in her lap. Picking up her pencil she started on a new body sketch to add a dress to, first the head with the two pigtails then the outline of the slender face, down the neck and shoulders, the torso and middle, and finally the leg and the feet. She never drew any of these lines darkly, for they were soon to be erased and converted into elegant dining wear, or tighter sport suits, or playful summer dresses. Humming as she work she sketched an elbow length sleeve and a 'v' shaped neck strap.

Her smiled faded with one silent though causing her pencil to crash on the page, "Why does mother insist on getting me so many cameras?" she said out loud. She'd been thinking about that for a long time, her mother gave her, her first camera when she was three years old, to take pictures of birds that would sing outside her windows, but why did she get digital cameras, 35 millimeters cameras, tape recorders, slide projectors. She loved taking photographs and movies, but it was almost like her mother was forcing her to.

"I really do enjoy taking pictures of Sakura," she said reaching for her pencil and adding lace around the sleeves and collar of her new dress idea, "Mother seems to encourage me to do it too. I wonder why sometimes that she wants me to make all these dresses, to make Sakura look cuter, but recently it's almost like I'm wasting my time. There are hasn't been any cards to capture..."

"Mother never took enough pictures of Nadeshiko," Tomoyo answered herself after a long appalling silence, "She feels that since Nadeshiko is gone, that she didn't have enough images of her to remember her by. And she wants me to take so many pictures because she feels that she is living threw Sakura. She's worried that if Sakura ever dies before I do that I'll miss her like she misses her cousin."

Several tears welted up in her eyes, at the thought of Sakura ever leaving her for ever. It was a heart wrenching feeling that she could only explain in her mind. It made her angry but filled her with sorrow that she couldn't control either emotion any longer and it became overwhelming.

"Mother misses Nadeshiko," she said softly still talking to herself, another thought seemed to fill her mind when her lips turned up angrily and with a yelp of frustration she grabbed the center of the picture and squeezed it in her hand, "I will never lose my Sakura-chan, we will always be best friends and we will never be separated!"

Tomoyo's eyes turned nearly red as an image of Syaoran filled her brain, Sakura loved Syaoran and Tomoyo knew it even if Sakura wouldn't admit it to her. A deep rage from her heart stuck in her throat so she couldn't scream in fury. Her breathing became harsher and deeper, she bit her bottom lip while several lines of thought appeared in her forehead, "We will never be separated," she repeated to herself, it sounded like she was trying to keep her head about it but the stress of her throat made if nearly impossible to sound even the slightest bit relaxed.

After a minute or so of this tiring stress Tomoyo lost all the strength in her and slowly fell onto her knees. Weakly getting up, she looked at the broken paper and flattened it over her knee. Her eyes lightened and as though a sheet of glass shattered and reformed in her head as contact lens, her amethyst eyes over flowed with drowsy giggles. A strange smile formed on her mouth, like she was to intoxicated to think straight. And in this state, she began to scribbling across the paper. Her skin was turning paler then ever, her once rosy coloured lips faded drastically, as she dug the pencil deeper into her work.

Her speed was incredible yet the drawing was remarkably beautiful. No artist could have done any better a job drawing a single dress no matter if it had taken them twenty years to prefect.

Once her drawing satisfied her she dashed over to the closet and nearly tore the weak door off it's hinges opening it. There was a sewing box on her closet floor that was full of ribbons and little scraps of felt, she yanked it out with all her might, and pulled out a long silky yellow ribbon. Hoping over to her dresser she lifted a pair of silver scissors and snipped the ribbon in two.

"These will match perfectly," she stated shacking them up and down. Giggles began creeping up her throat as she laughed loudly, her laugh was high pitched but extremely playful. She jumped across her room and started spinning. She hadn't taken ballet lessons but one could tell she would be a natural, twirling and jumping with joy. Landing elegantly on her bed she leaped up onto the mantle piece and landed perfectly, balanced with delicacy she fly down and floated back onto her bed. The ribbons still clutched in her hands she started laughing, barely stopping to breath, and before long she'd laughed herself to sleep.

:@: - - - - - :@:

"Oh great.." a dripping wet Sakura mumbled yanking the water out of her pigtails, "Why did it start raining all of a sudden...."

"Be careful Sakura-san it looks like rain....." Eriol's voice echoed through Sakura's head.

"It's just a coincidence," Sakura told herself unlocking her front door and hopping inside, an irregular shape in her pocket made it uncomfortable for her to sit down, she took off her roller blades and reached into her pocket. The black pendant sparkled in the dim lights of her hallway as she flushed.

"Syaoran...." the chestnut haired girl sighed swinging the pendant back in forth from it's chain. *tick *tock *tick *tock. It rocked back in forth like the pendulum of a clock. Footsteps alluded Sakura's sense as a rather annoying older sibling of Sakura's peered down the hallway.

"Kaijuu, what took you so long?" he asked beginning to walk towards her. Grabbing the miniature sword quickly she threw the chain over her neck and tucked it down her shirt.

"It was busy at the market." Sakura lied, the pendant under her tank top started glowing underneath her limp tank top, it burnt her skin, she held in a loud 'Hoe'!! as she quickly tore her other roller blade off. Ignoring her older brothers insult she quickly threw the bag to her brother and darted upstairs before he could ask any more questions.

Once reaching the top of the wooden stairs she threw the pendant off her neck, it crashed onto the floor. Sakura looked down her shirt, and gasped at a large red burn on her skin, it was strange that the mark had a distinctive pattern, it sort of looked like a crab, the small hard shelled creature was inflamed on her pale skin. Sakura head for the bathroom and pulled her shirt down slowly to reveal the burn in the mirror, it was strangely in detail with the lines of the craws pinchers and the shine of the hard shell were bright in the silver reflection.

Sakura grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, pressing it against her chest the burn reacted and short out little pain sparks at her. Removing the cloth the burn almost cooled until Sakura could barely feel it, but the scar looked like it would be permanent.

"I'll have to hide it from Onni-chan, or he'll think I got a tattoo." Sakura thought mentally letting the pale green fabric hide her burn. Opening the bathroom door Sakura saw the black pendant sparkling innocently up at her from the wooden floor. Kneeling next to it she slowly lifted it up by the gold chain. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it, the feeling that her Syaoran gave her, covered it but it was weaker then the real Syaoran would be.

"I'll just ask him about it tomorrow." Sakura said headed towards her room, it still frightened her but she felt more confident knowing that it was her secret loves.

:@: - - - - - :@:

"Sakura will be here soon..." Tomoyo thought posing her camera ready to record her friends arrival on one of their last days of school, people walked past her, like nothing was special about her recording a blank street. 'She's just waiting for Sakura' one boy muttered to a curious girl who watched the long haired photographer as she hit pause.

"Maybe Sakura's late again.." Tomoyo thought lowering her camera to her waist. A light hand touched her shoulder, Tomoyo turned slowly and stared blankly at a gentle gaze.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-san," Eriol said still resting his hand on her shoulder. Tomoyo looked down, the British boy couldn't cheer her up now, she wanted to see Sakura. Although she did have a slight crush on the foreign exchange student she didn't want his attention right now, she could be missing kawaii shots.

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said weakly, her camera drooped a bit more as she turned away from the sapphire eyed boy.

"The bell is going to ring soon," he said refusing to let her go, as if it appeared from no where Eriol held a scarlet rose in front of Tomoyo's eyes, "Why don't we head inside..." Tomoyo was going to protest but when taking the flower and inhaling it's miraculous scent she couldn't help herself but follow him towards the school like a puppet on a marionette.

:@: - - - - - :@:

"Tra la la la la," The brown haired, Nakuru sang skipping down the street. Her regular high energy level seemed to have exploded that morning as she headed towards another long day at school. A tickling sense erupted in Nakuru's mind, a familiar magical energy. She stopped in her tracks, the back of her shoes skid to a stop as the tickling sensation in her mind grew stronger. An aura she'd love to drain. Looking up into the morning sun, the cherry blossoms sang sweetly entrancing people with their scent. Nakuru saw the branches on the tree, they were relatively close to the grown, with her sneakers on she could easily climb it. Although the skirt would be rather constricting.

Looking behind her, she saw a bike peddling down the street, "Perfect timing," she whimpered stepping up into the tree. One familiar raven haired boy drove underneath her, she elegantly slipped off the branch and tried to land behind him, missing the small foot rest she hit the sidewalk with an embarrassing thud*.

Toya heard the smack she made when she fell, although not knowing the owner of the sound he pressed the handle brake and pulled over to check if who ever it was, was hurt, "Ohayo Toya!" a female voice shouted, he felt a griping hand hug his back and he looked down at a earthy haired girl who squealed in delight at his presence.

"Nakuru," he said with a sigh, Nakuru usually bothered him with her hanging around him. Toya got back on his bike, Nakuru didn't ask but climbing up behind him and gently leaned up against his back. Continuing to petal and trying to ignore the persistent girl, Toya pedaled a little bit harder, he was feeling weak inside his head, his vision clouded then sharpened, looking down at the front tire Toya smiled at a golden sparkle on his left hand. Seeing the beautiful ring that graced his finger, Toya pushed the Nakuru's clammy hands out of his mind, as far away as the next planet nothing mattered to him except true love, his...

"TOYA!!" Nakuru shouted loudly ducking behind him, Toya hit the breaks and skid to a stop, perhaps inches before crashing into a telephone pole. He blinked repeatedly and stepped off his bike. Nakuru leaped off the bike into his arms with yelped in fright.

"So scared so scared," she muttered hugging him tightly. Toya sighed and lowered her to the feet. She refused to let go of him, this was a perfect chance to steel some more of his magical energy. Footsteps headed towards them, Nakuru perched her head on his shoulder and glared as a familiar light haired boy ran towards them. A frown of disapproval graced his face, seeing Nakuru hugging Toya even tighter, she smiled evilly and glared at the flaxen haired boy, he circled around them and looked up at Toya with sympathy. Toya smiled back at him despite his struggle with Nakuru he held out his hand and they greeted each other.

"Ohayo, Toya," Yuki said calmly, Nakuru spun around quickly pushing Toya behind her. Her ruby eyes still glared at the pale boy who continued smiling like her like she was nothing.

"Ohayo Yucky," she said finally releasing Toya from her protective grasp. She'd taken her full of magical energy and didn't want to drain the boy any more then she had.

After a brief moment of silence, Nakuru was perched on top of Toya's handlebars, Yuki holding on to him from behind. Neither speaking to the other, while Nakuru continued chattering about the weather, the beautiful cherry blossoms, what her classes were like, other pointless artifacts. Occasionally Yuki or Toya would answer a simple 'yeah', 'right' or 'I guess so'. Nakuru didn't seem to notice that they weren't paying any attention to her, she thought they were, zapping more energy from Toya every minute, he was starting to feel the side effects all over his body.

Almost like he was nodding off, Toya's head started to droop, Yuki put his hand on Toya's shoulder, "You ok?" he asked pulling his tired friend back upright.

"I should be fine," Toya said weakly standing on the petals and pushing a little bit harder to keep going at a steady pace. Yukito still looked at Toya slightly concerned, but didn't mention anything else. His brown eyes were silent, slightly tearful and worried. Having a hard time keeping up with the pace of pedaling three people, Toya's head fell again, this time crashing into Nakuru's back. She immediately yelped and turned around, seeing that it was Toya she bent over and hugged him to her chest.

"Oh Toya I knew you'd care about me someday." Nakuru said with a childish giggle. If Yukito ever got angry this was one of those times, his once concerned eyes now flashed cold anger, Nakuru looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. Toya pushed on the bike break weakly, as they slowed down to a stop Yuki balanced the bike and continued to shoot lighting bolts at the brown haired giggling school girl.

"Toya you ok?" Yukito asked pulling him harshly off Nakuru's chest. She then glared at the light haired boy and scowled. Toya had fallen asleep, Yuki lifted him off the bike and let it crash to the ground, "He needs to rest, I'm taking him home," Yuki explained sharply, easily lifting the sleeping raven haired boy into his arms Nakuru slapped him in the back of his head. Yukito ignored her and started walking down the sidewalk, Nakuru shouted something incoherently and lifted Toya's bike up off the ground.

"I'm coming to check on him Yucky." Nakuru shouted as Yuki turned the corner holding her energy source like a baby.

"Toya...." Yuki questioned after turning the corner, he shook his friend weakly trying to wake him. Toya's head fell forward weakly, he wasn't going to get up that easy, "Come on Toya," Yuki said trying to wake him again. Someone came closer to them, Yuki could feel something familiar coming closer, the nearly white haired boy looked down the side walk and smiled weakly as a young roller balder headed towards them.

"Hoe?" he heard Sakura question as she pulled up next to her brother, "What's wrong with him Yuki?" Sakura asked rather flustered.

"He just needs some rest," Yuki said feeling Toya's forehead, "He feels weak, we shoulder get him home."

Sakura was still flushing magenta as Yuki easily lifted Toya off the ground, "Isn't he heavy?" Sakura asked concerned for the angel haired boy. Yuki smiled down at her, causing her to darken scarlet.

"You'd better get to school, no need to worry about me." Yuki said hoisting Toya over his shoulder, "Is the front door unlocked?"

"Hai! Dad's home, he'll let you in." Sakura responded quickly, with a slightly bow she turned and skated away down the sidewalk, glancing back until her brother was out of sight, "Oh..." Sakura mentally thought as she rode up to the school gate, "I should have showed Yuki my burn...."

Sakura cursed herself inside her head, took hand of the gate and swung inside the school yard. She'd have to petal fast the bell was about to chime. Yanking off her roller blades forcefully Sakura tied her sneakers and dashed down the hall towards her classroom.

5.....

4......

3....

2....

"Ohayo!" the tired emerald eyed girl stated falling onto the floor of her classroom, the chiming from the bell tower started the beginning of Sakura's first class, math. Tomoyo was smiling gleefully as Sakura took her seat, she looked back at Syaoran and blushed to discover that he was staring at her. Sakura smiled weakly and turned back around after a small wave.

Syaoran immediately started blushing, but Sakura found it strange that Tomoyo hadn't recorded this reaction, she sat silent staring forward as Mr. Tomeda began class.

"If everyone could take out their homework from last night, we will begin." he announced writing the topic of discussion on the board. Clattering chairs and shuffling papers filled the room with chatter leaving Sakura enough time to talk with her rival in Card Capting.

"Syaoran, meet me outside during break by the fountain." Sakura whispered spinning back around quickly. Mr. Tomeda gave her a harsh look, but Sakura shook it off and smiled innocently up at her teacher. Syaoran couldn't believe his ears, him.... and Sakura.... alone outside, without her videotaped diary or an annoying cousin. What could possibly be better.

"Syaoran," an irritating somewhat shrilled voice hissed in his ear, Syaoran turned to see his 'beloved' Chinese cousin Meiling fixing him with one of her ruby eyed stares, "Answer the question..."

"Nani?" Li looked down at his homework, which was completed with a fine pen hand, "What question at we on??"

"Mr. Li please take a seat out in the hallway." Mr. Tomeda snapped sharply digging the chalk into the blackboard, this was obviously not a day to mess with the engaged teacher. Tucking his papers away Syaoran stood up, pushed in his chair and walked calmly out into the hallway. Tomoyo smiled gleefully at the Chinese boy's disappearance, pulling out her video camera she pointed the little screen at Sakura and giggled like a baby who'd received sweets.

Sakura sweat dropped at the new attention her best friend was giving her, Tomoyo seemed to be off in a dreamy daze as the hour ticked on slowly.

:@: - - - - - :@:

"Where is she???" Syaoran asked himself sitting up on the white stone that surrounded the fountain. It's crystal water sparkled in the sunlight and revealed his reflection to him. He noticed that for the first time in awhile his eyes were sad, not harsh or cold, but truly sad. A bright glare flashed in his eyes as he heard footsteps running towards him.

Sakura, his secret love dashed forward, faster then even dash could make her. She skidded to a stop next to him, sat down and started panting hard. Syaoran almost truly laughed when he saw the newest outfit Tomoyo must have given her. Bright pink with white puffy clouds scattering it. It was rather lower cut and Syaoran couldn't help my flush at her new appearance. She seemed rather embarrassed herself as she held her left hand between her collarbones.

"You'll get it trouble not wearing your uniform," he said trying to break the silence, the female Card Captor was still having breathing difficulties but replied weakly.

"Try telling that to Tomoyo-chan will you." Sakura said looking up at him with pleading eyes. There was a long awkward silence when Sakura took something from her backpack and dangled it in front of his eyes, "I found this yesterday, on my way home from shopping."

"My sword?" Syaoran asked confused, taking the pendant in his hand he stared at it strangely to discover that his little sword was indeed inside the small black sphere. But holding the chain he noticed it was made of gold not the complimentary black string.

"I lost it, after training Saturday morning." Syaoran said throwing it around his neck, "Meiling got mad at me and dropped it in pond outside my house.... Where did you find it?"

"In some shrubbery, by my house," Sakura explained, still keeping her hand firmly pressed against her chest, "Eriol-kun stopped to talk to me and it was underneath a small bush on the ground..." At the mention of Eriol's name Sakura could have sworn that Syaoran's green aura shot out slightly with anger. A weak growled escaped from the male Card Captor, but when Sakura looked up at him he only flushed and turned away.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" Syaoran asked suddenly without warning, Sakura was taken back when she moved her hand aside and revealed the circular crab burn that remained on her chest. Syaoran looked concerned as she outlined it with his finger, "How did that happen?"

"When I found your pendant," Sakura explained slowly, "I threw it over my neck so I wouldn't lose it, after a minute or so it started to get warm and then this shape appeared.... Do you know what it means?" Syaoran was slightly hurt, his sword had caused his beloved Mistress of Clow Cards pain, he swore to himself that he would prevent her from any injury as long as he could.

"My, pendant, gave you that?" Syaoran asked pressing his thumb against it, Sakura nodded slowly and reached into the fountain.

"Watch this," she said getting her fingers wet, she dabbed the burn weakly, Sakura waited for the short stingy life before, but to her immediate surprise, nearly exploded in white hot pain. The pain went straight from the burn and through the rest of her body. If she'd caught on fire it wasn't likely to compare with the burning sensation in her chest. Syaoran shouted her name several times, but the pain was getting so strong that Sakura could barely see any longer. Looking up for relief from Syaoran, Sakura closed her eyes and fell off the fountain and onto the sidewalk, twitching lightly with each new jolt from her flaming scar. 


	2. Chapter 2

F002 September 6, 2001

This entire story is dedicated to ~*~Manda-chan~*~ one of my best friends.

Card Captor Sakura   
Altantis   
(Al-tan-tiss) 

  


Sakura blinked to an assertive state and looked around strangely, all the plants and trees that surrounded her were unfamiliar, they had sharp pointed needles, and others had massive soft pointed leaves. A small blue light wafted around her head, it seemed to speak to her…

_"Do you remember a girl you loved the sea?"_

Searching for the origin of this voice, Sakura let out a confused, "Hoe....?" as she stumbled through the cluttered plants. Sun light broke through the foliage, making the Card Mistress block it with her hand. The sound of splashing water could be heard in the distance, Sakura uncontrollably ran forward towards the sound.

When she reached the water, it was very incredible, it stretched for miles in every direction. scattered with rocks and large leaves that grew in the water. Looking over the horizon, something didn't feel right, it wasn't a Clow Card of any kind, but it felt familiar to the Mistress' magical senses. Calm, strong, protective, yet bold, like Syaoran's aura, but there was a large amount of gentle kindness and tears, rarely seen in his aura, so it had to be different.

Light rain sprinkled down from the glassy sky, "Oh great..." she thought breaking into reality, the rain showered down quickly soon the Card Mistress was chilled to the skin with freezing water, "This rain won't hurt you," the voice responded, it was still a female voice, that didn't give Sakura much comfort but it was something to think about.

"Please, come out..." Sakura offered trying to talk in all directions. The Mistress of Cards closed her eyes and searched for the magical aura more carefully. Although she concentrated with great ease she couldn't find it, it was equally spread out in every direction probably to make her confused. A shadow formed in the shallow part of the massive lake, a woman's figure arose from the water. It had long wings like Yue's and equally long hair. Her eyes were completely blank, as the rest of her body formed.

"Are you the one I sent for?" the voice asked again, the rain came down harder as a bolt of lightning shattered the sky. Sakura tried to reply over the rumble of thunder, but she seemed to be unheard. A white flash erupted from the ground causing the Card Mistress to shutter with a sudden fear.

The water-covered figure stepped forward and looked down at the crab scar, "You are the one burnt with the sign of Crab, Mother of all signs, Water yet cardinal. But you are not the one I seek!" the voice shouted back, with a flash of lightning the woman disappeared. The water in the lake splashed violently on the shore, a large transparent hand grabbed the Card Mistress around her waist and dragged her underneath the rough surface. The pain that had longed to unleash from the burn exploded in red-hot pain. Sakura screamed at loud as she could under the water, but the hand kept going. Her eyes blurred under finally she passed out again.

-----

"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo screamed, running from her hiding place in a nearby tree to her fallen friend. Syaoran jumped to his feet and stared at the raven-haired girl who with her video camera sat Sakura up and tried to revive her. Tomoyo looked more excited then worried, she'd be able to record Sakura, and the emerald-eyed cheerleader wouldn't be able to run away. An evil grin creased up her face as she adjusted her video camera to eye and hit record.

"What are you doing?!?" Syaoran suddenly burst out tearing the black camera out of the eccentric girl's hand. The Chinese boy didn't realize his mistake until it was far to late. Tomoyo slowly got to her feet, straightened her uniform with a brush of her hand, turned to the Chinese boy and glared at him. Syaoran was on his guard, he could sense that there was a disturbance in Daidouji's normal energies, he nearly gasped as suddenly he felt a hint of dark magic, Tomoyo ran at him grabbed his throat before Syaoran had a chance to blink. Normally the amber eyed Card Captor would fight back, but if Sakura ever found out that he'd hurt her best friend he'd never be forgiven. It was getting harder to breath, Tomoyo didn't speak throughout this ordeal, but his weak struggling cause a bright smile to crease up her face.

Loud footsteps began running down the sidewalk, Tomoyo turned to see another raven-haired boy coming closer. Dropping the Chinese boy she snatched her video camera out of his hand, glaring quickly at her best friend's love and ran through the fountain towards the school.

Black shined shoes stopped in front of the fallen cherry blossom, and the Chinese wolf, sapphire eyes looked at them in concern, "You ok?" Eriol asked offering his hand to the gasping boy. Syaoran glared at the raven-haired boy and got up to one knee.

"We're fine," he said speaking for the unconscious Sakura. Slowly getting to his feet, the little wolf lifted the limp Card Captor, she was light but it would still take some effort to carry her. Eriol walked along side of him silently opening doors occasionally until they got Sakura up to the nurse's office.

They placed her gently in one of the unoccupied bed, the nurse was out to lunch but there didn't appear to be any serious trauma on the cheerleaders skin, "She just needs rest," Eriol said patting her head, Syaoran growled deep within his chest but he kept it contained before striking out at the British boy. Eriol didn't seem to notice his descendant's reaction although he knew that he was jealous of his relationship with Sakura, he didn't try to rub it in, unless of course the mood struck.

The two men watched over Sakura, checking for even the slightest bit of movement, any sign that she was coming out of what seemed to be a coma. The crab like burn was still flaming on her chest. Being able to see Sakura's magical aura Syaoran was confused, not glowing it's normal healthy pink but a blue mixed with swirls of white invaded the cotton candy dome surrounding the Card Mistress.

Almost as if she'd been sent back into their time, Sakura's eyes snapped open and she screamed a shriek of terror. Syaoran and Eriol feel out of their chairs, and recovered before standing back up, "Water... water everywhere." Sakura stammered looking around for the H2O. Syaoran and Eriol gave her a rather confused look but listened carefully to her tale.

"Do you remember a girl who loved the sea..." Eriol repeated trying to confirm, "Sakura-san was their only one figure that you saw in your dream." She nodded and shivered lightly. Syaoran ran over to one of the other patient's beds and threw another blanket over her. Sakura smiled at him and snuggled in the sheets taking a short rest.

-----

"Why'd he collapse?" Yukito thought stroking Toya's hair, "It's because of me.... he shouldn't have given me his magic." Yuki had always been beating him up since that day when Toya agreed to give him his magic so he'd remain in this world. Even though Toya always denied any problems with giving up his magic, the Snow Bunny was having a hard time excepting it.

"Demo..." Yuki thought after a moment, "Toya doesn't have any magic, then how did Nakuru..." Turning quickly into Yue, he closed his eyes and searched for magic. There was a strong source on Toya's left hand. Slowly pulling off the small gold band Yue glared at a small arrow burnt into his skin.

"An arrow.... ," Turning back into Yukito he frowned at this new found evidence, "Sakura has her work cut out for her." Slowly moving forward Yuki kissed Toya carefully on the lips returning him to consciousness.

"Yuki.." Toya muttered attempting to get up, refusing his attempt Yukito sat on the edge of his bed and pushed him down into the pillows.

"You're going to stay here, until I think you can leave." he said calmly getting up to his feet, "Now I'm going to make you some soup, you rest." The Snow Rabbit left the room and headed downstairs, entering the kitchen he was more concerned about Toya then ever, "Why an arrow, why'd it have to be an arrow.." Unable to control himself anymore he stabbed a carrot with a knife and sat down on the Kinomoto's kitchen floor.

"I can go upstairs by myself Syaoran." Sakura's voice broke through Yuki's thoughts, he used the counter to lift himself to his feet and stepped into the hallway.

"Sakura-chan?" Yukito questioned looking up at his Mistress who was being carried up the stairs like a baby, "What are you doing home?"

Something came over Sakura, she jumped out of Syaoran arms, leaped over the guardrail and the stairs and shouted, "YUKI!!" hugging the surprised Snow Rabbit with all her might. She kissed his cheek and snuggled up against him. Syaoran shot daggers at the Rabbit with his eyes, he flushed weakly and tore her away harshly. Sakura looked hurt, but something didn't seem right. Her eyes were glazed over light blue, and she started crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Syaoran asked, turning and expecting to find Yuki he jumped seeing the stern Yue crossing his arms.

He waved his hand over Sakura's head putting her into a magical sleep. Kneeling down Yue uncovered the large crab burn, and stared at it weakly, "The crab and the arrow..." he concentrated for a moment then turned the Chinese warrior, "Bring her upstairs to her room, I'll make them some soup." Reforming his disguise Yuki walked back into the kitchen and cropped the carrot up into little pieces.

"When did she start calling me Yuki..." he thought heating up a pot of water, "If she calls me that again I'll correct her.." he said out load.

"Why correct her, she's called you that in the past.." a voice echoed through the kitchen. Yuki looked around glaring   
at every corner, the voice came back, and spoke directly in his ear, "You do realize that your Mistress is being possessed by Le'fay."

"I thought so myself, it's not a surprise. But leave Toya out of this!" Yuki said quietly to where ever the sprite was   
residing.

"I'm afraid not Yue, he is also part of out plan..." the magical sprite disappeared, Yuki tried to ignore her words but he grew worried for Toya and darted up the stairs to see him. Running down the hall he opened his bedroom door and looked around for magical energy. There was none to be found, and once again his love was asleep peacefully. Smiling weakly he shut the door carefully and continued cooking.   


::Note it's kinda a rough draft, there might be some changes to be made, please give me some suggestions. And those of you who think that Toya and Yuki aren't a couple feel free to e-mail me and I'll send you translated manga proving you wrong =September 6, 2001

This entire story is dedicated to ~*~Manda-chan~*~ one of my best friends.

Card Captor Sakura   
Altantis   
(Al-tan-tiss)   


Sakura blinked to an assertive state and looked around strangely, all the plants and trees that surrounded her were unfamiliar, they had sharp pointed needles, and others had massive soft pointed leaves. A small blue light wafted around her head, it seemed to speak to her…

"Do you remember a girl you loved the sea?"

Searching for the origin of this voice, Sakura let out a confused, "Hoe....?" as she stumbled through the cluttered plants. Sun light broke through the foliage, making the Card Mistress block it with her hand. The sound of splashing water could be heard in the distance, Sakura uncontrollably ran forward towards the sound.

When she reached the water, it was very incredible, it stretched for miles in every direction. scattered with rocks and large leaves that grew in the water. Looking over the horizon, something didn't feel right, it wasn't a Clow Card of any kind, but it felt familiar to the Mistress' magical senses. Calm, strong, protective, yet bold, like Syaoran's aura, but there was a large amount of gentle kindness and tears, rarely seen in his aura, so it had to be different.

Light rain sprinkled down from the glassy sky, "Oh great..." she thought breaking into reality, the rain showered down quickly soon the Card Mistress was chilled to the skin with freezing water, "This rain won't hurt you," the voice responded, it was still a female voice, that didn't give Sakura much comfort but it was something to think about.

"Please, come out..." Sakura offered trying to talk in all directions. The Mistress of Cards closed her eyes and searched for the magical aura more carefully. Although she concentrated with great ease she couldn't find it, it was equally spread out in every direction probably to make her confused. A shadow formed in the shallow part of the massive lake, a woman's figure arose from the water. It had long wings like Yue's and equally long hair. Her eyes were completely blank, as the rest of her body formed.

"Are you the one I sent for?" the voice asked again, the rain came down harder as a bolt of lightning shattered the sky. Sakura tried to reply over the rumble of thunder, but she seemed to be unheard. A white flash erupted from the ground causing the Card Mistress to shutter with a sudden fear.

The water-covered figure stepped forward and looked down at the crab scar, "You are the one burnt with the sign of Crab, Mother of all signs, Water yet cardinal. But you are not the one I seek!" the voice shouted back, with a flash of lightning the woman disappeared. The water in the lake splashed violently on the shore, a large transparent hand grabbed the Card Mistress around her waist and dragged her underneath the rough surface. The pain that had longed to unleash from the burn exploded in red-hot pain. Sakura screamed at loud as she could under the water, but the hand kept going. Her eyes blurred under finally she passed out again.

-----

"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo screamed, running from her hiding place in a nearby tree to her fallen friend. Syaoran jumped to his feet and stared at the raven-haired girl who with her video camera sat Sakura up and tried to revive her. Tomoyo looked more excited then worried, she'd be able to record Sakura, and the emerald-eyed cheerleader wouldn't be able to run away. An evil grin creased up her face as she adjusted her video camera to eye and hit record.

"What are you doing?!?" Syaoran suddenly burst out tearing the black camera out of the eccentric girl's hand. The Chinese boy didn't realize his mistake until it was far to late. Tomoyo slowly got to her feet, straightened her uniform with a brush of her hand, turned to the Chinese boy and glared at him. Syaoran was on his guard, he could sense that there was a disturbance in Daidouji's normal energies, he nearly gasped as suddenly he felt a hint of dark magic, Tomoyo ran at him grabbed his throat before Syaoran had a chance to blink. Normally the amber eyed Card Captor would fight back, but if Sakura ever found out that he'd hurt her best friend he'd never be forgiven. It was getting harder to breath, Tomoyo didn't speak throughout this ordeal, but his weak struggling cause a bright smile to crease up her face.

Loud footsteps began running down the sidewalk, Tomoyo turned to see another raven-haired boy coming closer. Dropping the Chinese boy she snatched her video camera out of his hand, glaring quickly at her best friend's love and ran through the fountain towards the school.

Black shined shoes stopped in front of the fallen cherry blossom, and the Chinese wolf, sapphire eyes looked at them in concern, "You ok?" Eriol asked offering his hand to the gasping boy. Syaoran glared at the raven-haired boy and got up to one knee.

"We're fine," he said speaking for the unconscious Sakura. Slowly getting to his feet, the little wolf lifted the limp Card Captor, she was light but it would still take some effort to carry her. Eriol walked along side of him silently opening doors occasionally until they got Sakura up to the nurse's office.

They placed her gently in one of the unoccupied bed, the nurse was out to lunch but there didn't appear to be any serious trauma on the cheerleaders skin, "She just needs rest," Eriol said patting her head, Syaoran growled deep within his chest but he kept it contained before striking out at the British boy. Eriol didn't seem to notice his descendant's reaction although he knew that he was jealous of his relationship with Sakura, he didn't try to rub it in, unless of course the mood struck.

The two men watched over Sakura, checking for even the slightest bit of movement, any sign that she was coming out of what seemed to be a coma. The crab like burn was still flaming on her chest. Being able to see Sakura's magical aura Syaoran was confused, not glowing it's normal healthy pink but a blue mixed with swirls of white invaded the cotton candy dome surrounding the Card Mistress.

Almost as if she'd been sent back into their time, Sakura's eyes snapped open and she screamed a shriek of terror. Syaoran and Eriol feel out of their chairs, and recovered before standing back up, "Water... water everywhere." Sakura stammered looking around for the H2O. Syaoran and Eriol gave her a rather confused look but listened carefully to her tale.

"Do you remember a girl who loved the sea..." Eriol repeated trying to confirm, "Sakura-san was their only one figure that you saw in your dream." She nodded and shivered lightly. Syaoran ran over to one of the other patient's beds and threw another blanket over her. Sakura smiled at him and snuggled in the sheets taking a short rest.

-----

"Why'd he collapse?" Yukito thought stroking Toya's hair, "It's because of me.... he shouldn't have given me his magic." Yuki had always been beating him up since that day when Toya agreed to give him his magic so he'd remain in this world. Even though Toya always denied any problems with giving up his magic, the Snow Bunny was having a hard time excepting it.

"Demo..." Yuki thought after a moment, "Toya doesn't have any magic, then how did Nakuru..." Turning quickly into Yue, he closed his eyes and searched for magic. There was a strong source on Toya's left hand. Slowly pulling off the small gold band Yue glared at a small arrow burnt into his skin.

"An arrow.... ," Turning back into Yukito he frowned at this new found evidence, "Sakura has her work cut out for her." Slowly moving forward Yuki kissed Toya carefully on the lips returning him to consciousness.

"Yuki.." Toya muttered attempting to get up, refusing his attempt Yukito sat on the edge of his bed and pushed him down into the pillows.

"You're going to stay here, until I think you can leave." he said calmly getting up to his feet, "Now I'm going to make you some soup, you rest." The Snow Rabbit left the room and headed downstairs, entering the kitchen he was more concerned about Toya then ever, "Why an arrow, why'd it have to be an arrow.." Unable to control himself anymore he stabbed a carrot with a knife and sat down on the Kinomoto's kitchen floor.

"I can go upstairs by myself Syaoran." Sakura's voice broke through Yuki's thoughts, he used the counter to lift himself to his feet and stepped into the hallway.

"Sakura-chan?" Yukito questioned looking up at his Mistress who was being carried up the stairs like a baby, "What are you doing home?"

Something came over Sakura, she jumped out of Syaoran arms, leaped over the guardrail and the stairs and shouted, "YUKI!!" hugging the surprised Snow Rabbit with all her might. She kissed his cheek and snuggled up against him. Syaoran shot daggers at the Rabbit with his eyes, he flushed weakly and tore her away harshly. Sakura looked hurt, but something didn't seem right. Her eyes were glazed over light blue, and she started crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Syaoran asked, turning and expecting to find Yuki he jumped seeing the stern Yue crossing his arms.

He waved his hand over Sakura's head putting her into a magical sleep. Kneeling down Yue uncovered the large crab burn, and stared at it weakly, "The crab and the arrow..." he concentrated for a moment then turned the Chinese warrior, "Bring her upstairs to her room, I'll make them some soup." Reforming his disguise Yuki walked back into the kitchen and cropped the carrot up into little pieces.

"When did she start calling me Yuki..." he thought heating up a pot of water, "If she calls me that again I'll correct her.." he said out load.

"Why correct her, she's called you that in the past.." a voice echoed through the kitchen. Yuki looked around glaring   
at every corner, the voice came back, and spoke directly in his ear, "You do realize that your Mistress is being possessed by Le'fay."

"I thought so myself, it's not a surprise. But leave Toya out of this!" Yuki said quietly to where ever the sprite was   
residing.

"I'm afraid not Yue, he is also part of out plan..." the magical sprite disappeared, Yuki tried to ignore her words but he grew worried for Toya and darted up the stairs to see him. Running down the hall he opened his bedroom door and looked around for magical energy. There was none to be found, and once again his love was asleep peacefully. Smiling weakly he shut the door carefully and continued cooking. :P heheehe I love T+Y it's the kawaiiest.:: E.B.   
  



End file.
